fullmetal_alchemist_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Wrath
Wrath (ラース Rāsu?) is a Human-based Homunculus made by Father. Wrath is also the last Homunculus created by Father. He was installed as Commander-in-Chief of Amestris, under the name King Bradley (キング・ブラッドレイ Kingu Buraddorei?). Under his rule Amestris has gone to war with its neighboring countries far more then ever and has instituted the use of Alchemists as state sanctioned living weapons. His greatest order almost saw the complete extermination of the Ishvalan people during the Ishvalan Civil War. Personality History Early Life Born to unknown parents, never given a name. The boy who would grow up to become the Homunculus Wrath was a part of a secret government program to create a Führer to rule the country. He never knew family only the people in the white coats, headed by the Alchemist Doctor, who took care of him and trained him. He was designated 'Führer candidate 12' and was one among many candidates. He was trained in fencing, militaristic fighting, leadership skills and anthropology. When he grew into his late teens and grew in martial arts as well as mental and physical strength he was taken to a room and injected with the philosopher's stone of wrath. Where the other candidates before him had failed and died. Candidate 12 fought with his philosopher's stone for control of his body, he repeatedly went through the destruction and reconstruction caused by the stone. Eventually Wrath was born into a body of peak human physical and mental conditioning and given a name fit for a ruler of a country, 'King Bradley'. The process had rotted away his left eye but in return he had gained abilities beyond any human and had succeeded in maintaining control over his body, leaving just one soul and the feeling of 'Wrath'.FMA manga; Chapter 53, pages 3-9 Ishval Civil War 60 pg25-29 Plot ch15 pg22-28; ch24 pg28; ch27, ch28; ch29 pg39; ch30; ch31 pg15-20; ch39 pg4 pg41-42 pg48-49; ch40 pg7-10; ch45 pg38 pg43; ch46 pg11; ch49 pg4-8 pg13; ch50 pg36-37; ch52; ch56 pg7-21 pg34-36; ch74; ch80 pg22-26; ch82 pg28; ch84 pg25; ch85; ch97 pg26; ch101 pg3; ch101 pg32; ch103 pg25; ch105 pg40-53 Abilities Natural Aging: Because of the nature of him being a human-based homunculus, Wrath was capable of physically aging, which enabled him to pass off as an average human, allowing him to assimilate within the general population without suspicion. Peak Human Conditioning: Despite being a homunculus, Wrath's unique creation has resulted in the fact that the Philosopher's Stone which makes him inhuman is comprised of only one soul - his augmented physical abilities such as his remarkably high strength, speed, and agility are all his own, rather than being a product of the stone. However, due to the fact that his Philosopher's Stone contains only one soul, he does not have the immortality and regenerative abilities of his monstrous brethren. Master Swordsman: A formidable opponent in battle, Wrath strongly favors using swords, which he wields with deadly proficiency thanks to his unique gifts and lifetime of training, to the point where he can wield five blades simultaneously. Nevertheless, Wrath remains as one of the most powerful characters in the series, and displayed by far, the highest level of skill when it comes to the art of swordsmanship among any character that appeared in the series, capable of easily fighting against both the second Greed and Fu simultaneously using only two daggers as well as being able to defeat the first Greed with ease. And even after being severely injured by Buccaneer and Greed, he proves himself to be more than capable of fighting evenly and even overpowering Scar, almost killing him twice. He has also demonstrated himself to be extremely intelligent and skilled in military weapons, as he was able to destroy a Briggs Tank with only a sword and a hand grenade. ch24 pg37; ch29 pg24-27 pg39-44; ch 30 pg15-19; ch45 pg45-46; ch46 pg13; ch56 pg20; ch82 pg29-36; ch97 pg29-39; ch98 pg9-; ch99 pg5; ch100 pg12; ch101 pg41; ch102 pg24; ch103 pg28 Ultimate Eye: Wrath states that it's the ultimate eye that has allowed him to survive countless battles. He is capable of highly precise perception of details. It is because of this eye he has the ability to read and predict practically any move his opponent could make as well as the minute details and movements of his general surroundings.FMA manga; Chapter 29, page 43-44''FMA'' manga; Chapter 48, page 12''FMA'' manga; Chapter 98, page 7-17 The eye's only weakness is that when there is a physical obstacle blocking its path, it is unable to provide Wrath with the predictions it normally would. Additionally, he has pointed out on multiple occasions that, while his eye is capable of reading any situation, his own aging body is often unable to keep up with the projected courses of action that his sight ability proposes to him.FMA manga; Chapter 98 page 7 Aura Detection Immunity: The fact that his Philosopher's Stone is merged with a single soul also means he cannot be easily detected by people from Xing unlike his fellow homunculi. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Homunculus Category:Male Category:Deceased